The objectives of the Medical Sciences Computer Facility follow two major directions. First, we seek to develop and maintain an open shop computer facility that can supply the diverse needs of a wide spectrum of basic medical sciences investigations. Secondly, within the framework of that facility, we seek to develop new approaches to the application of computer technology to problems in biomedical research, with particular emphasis on the optimal methods of handling, interpreting and displaying image related data. Core research in the systems area seeks to upgrade the time sharing, time swapping, monitor program in order that increased computing power can be realized by the twelve peripheral laboratory terminals which access the machine for experimental analysis. The success of this research in the systems area assures us that the research in image processing will not, through its demands on memory and computer time, inhibit the activities of the remaining investigators who are using the resource. Core research in image processing seeks to improve the methods of handling image arrays regardless of the source of the image -- x-ray, ultra-sound, electron or light. Within the individual investigative laboratories, we are pursuing generalized methods that assure that new users can be brought into the resource with minimal outlay for software and hardware. The use of biological system modelling to guide the development of research and of data analysis is being actively pursued, as are methods of integrating the computer into the experimental process in an interactive role. Core research consists of continued development of the operating systems, development of an x-ray television scanning system, digital image processing, pattern recognition, biological modelling and three- dimensional reconstruction, development of analytic methods, computer- directed methodology, display technology, laboratory interfacing and a training program.